dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
German 9mm Pistol
|image = |caption = |speed = |strength = |durability = |weapon type = Firearm (Pistol) |ammo = Pistol Ammo |locations = South-east of the Slums |customize = |appearances = Dying Light * The Following }} The German 9mm Pistol is a firearm in Dying Light. It can be purchased from shops, found in loot caches and rarely, in the trunks of police sedans and vans. One can be found in the Southeastern part of the Slums near a corpse. A house with a "Free Supplies" sign will have a dead body in a chair with one on the floor. Overview The German 9mm Pistol was first seen on Kyle Crane when he was first dropped into the city of Harran. After his parachute gets caught and frees himself, he pulls it out after a group of Rais' men threatens him, in which ones sneak attacks and uses it by shooting his attacker, but was eventually discarded (presumably out of ammo). Like most firearms, the German 9mm Pistol was initially a rare find. Later on, one can be found near the body of Rashan (Omar's friend) which committed suicide while protecting Omar. While Kyle was in Rais' Pit and after Rais orders his men to kill him, Kyle severs one of Rais' hands holding a German 9mm Pistol and quickly uses it to kill one of his guards near Zere, quickly discarding it after his shooting. Comparing to the American 9mm Pistol, it has a higher firepower, but lower rate of fire, and has a 8 round capacity. Variants There are two variants of the German 9mm Pistol included in the Enchanced Edition and in The Following. Weapon Stats Trivia * The German 9mm Pistol appears to resemble a combination of a SIG-Sauer P228 and a Heckler & Koch USP. * Oddly enough, the Beretta logo appears on the pistol's handle, in which Beretta is an Italian firearms manufacturer. * In the Dying Light Official Game Guide, the pistol looks different from the final game. In the Guide, the pistol appears more akin to a USP rather than the P226/USP as shown in the final game, and does not have a barrel sight. This can be seen in the E3 2014, used by the player against a Gas Tank. * Default pistols found in fixed locations are all set at level 1 and do a fixed 158 damage. Only pistols found as random loot (such as in police vehicles) will scale to the player's level and potentially do up to 252 damage. * An apartment building in the Slabs has a box on its roof containing three of these pistols. * There is a bug where the Golden German Pistol's world model appears in a normal variant and not in the golden variant as seen in first-person. Due to this, there isn't a world model render for the weapon available due to the bug. Gallery Composite German Pistol.png|Composite German Pistol Composite German Pistol 2.png|Composite German Pistol Golden German Pistol.png|Golden German Pistol Dlp2282.jpg Category:Firearms Category:Pistol Category:Weapons